


Lucifer's flowers

by vibespiders



Series: Purple Flowers [2]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 06:30:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14743724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vibespiders/pseuds/vibespiders
Summary: Continuation of "You Remember Our Promise."





	Lucifer's flowers

 

**Ten years ago**

 

Dan sees Chloe working back at her desk looking at the purple flower that is given to her by a strange man. Clicking onto any article about purple flowers but nothing resembles the one right in front of her. 

 

"You should stop for today, Chloe?" 

 

"Dan, I can't until I find the guy who saved my life. I want to thank you." 

 

Dan kisses Chloe's forehead, "you need some rest. It's been a rough week for you." 

 

"I will don't worry about it," Chloe smiles at Dan as she shows her love to towards him. 

 

"Well, promise me you do that." 

 

"I promise." 

 

Chloe heard a voice in her head as she sees her reality warping away into thousands of pieces. Parts of drywall flying out from everywhere and saw a man in a suit forming out from thin air. His body is still unrecognizable as it was partly disintegrated as well as the man's head. Chloe heard some echo from a familiar voice, "I promise. You have my word." 

 

"Chloe? Chloe!"

 

Chloe sees Dan as she comes back to reality, "yeah, you're right. I should just go to bed."

 

* * *

 

 

The next day, Chloe went to a shop that sells odd things and shows it to the owners, "do you know what flower this is." 

 

"This flower seems unusual but I've seen it before. Hold on a moment."

 

"Okay," Chloe stares at the flower as she waits for the owner to get back. She didn't remember anything about the time she fell. She just wants to know who gave her this flower. 

 

The owner came back out with a book with strange symbols on it and flipped through the pages until he found what he been looking for, "even though it is not historically accurate but what I see from this flower could be the Devil's flower." 

 

"Yeah, it been said that the moment the he fell to earth from Heaven. He found purple flowers beside him and they represent his freedom from his father." 

 

"So why there is no record or anything about the Devil's Flower." 

 

"Store burnings and religion. Probably people wants the name of the Devil to be destroyed." 

 

"So what happen to those purple flowers?" 

 

"They became extinct after a gardener pull then out from Earth, historians suspect that Cain was the one who man them extinct because he believed it is the Devil's fault for making him killing his own brother, Able." 

 

"Okay, thank you for this information." 

 

 

"Yup, glad to be at your service." 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**Present Day**

 

Lucifer watches Cain's body disintegrate into thin to ash because Cain lived on earth for so long that the body became like that. Lucifer grabs the demon blade and took out his injured wings. Lucifer flapped his wings out from the building and flies back to Lux with unconscious Chloe in his arms. He flies up to the penthouse and up to the bed to let Chloe rest after a long day. Revealing his wings to Dan and Ella, "Detective, I am sorry for making you see that side of me." 

 

"Why do you suddenly have wings?" Dan said. 

 

"It is not my problem, Daniel. I am the Devil or whatever you call it." 

 

"What happened by there?" Ella said as she is not too shocked seeing Lucifer's wings drenched in blood, "they look like they been shot at." 

 

Lucifer puts away his wings, "so you knew about me too, Ella." 

 

"I maybe just pretending but I am not stupid. You shouldn't have done that." 

 

"What else that I'm suppose to do, Ms. Lopez. The Detective's life was in danger." 

 

Dan pats on Lucifer's shoulder, "I still hate you but thank you for saving her life." 

 

"So you aren't so shocked too, Daniel." 

 

"Nope, you're the one who save Chloe ten years ago. She still has that purple flower that you gave her." 

 

"I don't quite remember that time." Lucifer turns to Dan and Ella as he unconsciously shed a single tear from his eye as he sees purple flowers coming into existence and circling around the bed where Chloe is sleeping in. 

**Author's Note:**

> ~Lucifer does not remember the time Chloe came to hell. It's because he went off protocol and came to the human world too early. However, Maze knows that Chloe has been to Hell.  
> ~Lucifer still doesn't know the extent of his powers yet that is why he unconscious created the purple flowers from the time he fell from Heaven. It is his love and memory for Chloe.


End file.
